Dynasty Warriors : Igniting Chi Bi
by resifan009
Summary: A short story looking at the marriage between Sun Ce and Da Qiao as well as the reason the Qiao's were part of Chi Bi. This is going to get graphic.


**Dynasty Warriors : Igniting Chi Bi**

Chapter 1 

_Author's Note: This story does have historical features as well as fiction from the game and some stuff I threw in. This chapter starts to show how Da Qiao must have felt at marrying at a young age and the threat her and her sister faced. _

A clump of snow flopped from a branch of an old frail oak tree arching over a red military tent with a tiger emroided on it's side. The snow splits into several singular parts and plonks onto the tent. A shudder runs down Da Qiao's spine at the thud. Heart racing, she tries to regain focus on the situation at hand, her marriage. She smacks her hands together to form a gripping ball in an attempt to stop shuddering. Large hands shadow hers and gently stroke them as the wedding vows were completed. Da Qiao slowly looks up from her hands to be met with a young handsome face of her new husband, Sun Ce. His thin hairs forming a good looking beard stand on end in the cold.

"Welcome to the Sun family," he says with a smile across his lips. Da Qiao blushes and nods.

"Father would be proud," Sun Quan adds as the pair turn to the man in red. "You have found a fine woman to stand by your side," he continues. The cut in the tent is lifted and Sun Shang Xiang enters.

"Brother, we must move. Congratulations as well," she quickly speaks before returning outside. Da Qiao and Sun Ce lock eyes once again, hoping for a long and happy marriage...but war took it's toll.

* * *

_1 month later_

Sun Ce inspected his men, looking them up and down, checking for any set backs.

"Men, we set off at noon to capture Wu Territory. We must be on alert at all times," he orders. Da Qiao stands beside Xiao Qiao, her younger sister. The two girls look very alike. The only difference being that Xiao's hair is slightly lighter. However, their personalities are extremely different.

"Pssss," Xiao sounds. Da Qiao stares at the sky wanting her to go away. "Psssssssssssssttt!" Xiao sounds even louder. Some of the soldiers begin to give them funny looks. Da Qiao just gives them a smile to indicate nothings the matter. "Sis,"

"What?" Da Qiao gives up and looks at her sister. She didn't quite realise how loud she was and Sun Ce suddenly appears beside them. Da Qiao looks at the floor and Xiao just shrugs.

"All I wanted to know is if we could go with them," Xiao Qiao insists. Sun Ce's face fills with confusion.

"Would you like that?" he asks. Da Qiao's eye's still remain fixed on the floor. "Come with us, the two Qiao's of Jiang Dong," he declares them as the army cheers. Da Qiao can feel her heart beating. She'd seen her father fight before. It led to his death. _I don't know. _she thinks. _If Xiao's going, I need to go too. To protect her, to save her. _Da Qiao takes a deep breathe and looks up and says the words "I do,"

* * *

**November 199 AD**

Da Qiao grabs her sisters hand tightly and leads them into the forest in the middle of the night. Clanging of armour echoes off of the trees and horses sound in pursuit. Xiao begins crying.

"We need to keep going," Da Qiao whispers as they turn a corner and leap over a log. The hairs on the back of her neck stand on end at the thought of him getting his claws on her, on them both.

"There they are!" a guard shouts and Da Qiao's heart beats faster and harder. _No. They won't get us. _They pick up the pace and continue to run for their lives.

"What does he want?" Xiao cries. Da Qiao knows exactly he _wants. _He wants them both as his wives. He wants to play with them for a while and when he's bored they'd be surely executed so his honour would still be clean. Xiao begins gasping after holding her breathe for a long while. She pants heavily to catch her breath. Da Qiao worries that she can't go much further. At that very moment, Da Qiao spots a cave. It's their only chance.

"There," she says to her sister and they rush to the darkness inside.

"Find them!" booms a soldiers voice. Scattering of many footsteps can be heard in the distance. Xiao has both of her hands placed over her mouth, her knees shaking and sweat streaming down her forehead. Da Qiao tries to breath quietly and slowly and places a hand on her sisters arm. Horse shoes clank on nearby and Xiao squirms.

"Where are they!" he demands. Da Qiao feels rage racing within her. Cao Cao is nearby.


End file.
